<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rituals of Reverence by semioticdaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284323">Rituals of Reverence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream'>semioticdaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief canon-typical violence, Consent is Sexy, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was learning Tony. There was something insincere in his words every time he flattered himself publicly, and there was something even more intriguing about the way he responded to words of praise from others. To help heal Tony's heavy mind, Steve created a little post-mission ritual for the two to share. Only now, the ritual has evolved into something completely new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rituals of Reverence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/gifts">positronic</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/positronic/pseuds/positronic">positronic</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy!<br/><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>a) Post-mission rituals.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was learning Tony. He hadn’t seen the events up close, but he couldn’t ignore the telltale signs and unrelenting ripples that existed in the wake of trauma. ‘Battle shock,’ they had called it during the war. Most looked unfavorably upon soldiers who exhibited the symptoms. But Steve was different, and he tried to show compassion, even if he wasn’t perfect every time. </p><p>Now, he was learning. </p><p>“We are not soldiers!” Tony snapped. And Steve started listening.</p><p>He heard Tony's insincere words. Every one of them baffled him. However, slowly, he began to understand the thin thread of truth in Tony’s grandeur. </p><p>Then, he started seeing. He saw how Tony flaunted himself, dripping with words of self-praise. But when someone else complimented him, Steve saw Tony’s face. He didn’t react, no, not with his face. It was unwavering, as if he was listening to someone tell him different names for shades of taupe. But his eyes - his eyes responded. His eyelids would flutter without ever fully closing, and his pupils would dilate, expanding until his iris was nearly drowned in black.</p><p>And that’s all it took for Steve to know what to do.</p><p>The process was gradual. He gave Tony the occasional, small compliment, the kind that was believable and honest, about anything other than their work together. Of course, he gave praise when Tony made a good call on the battlefield, but he was careful to keep that sort of talk specific and detailed and reserved for debrief meetings at first. He built the other sorts of compliments slowly, steadily, and deliberately. When Tony began to bristle less and ramble more after these sorts of exchanges, Steve knew he was making progress, earning credibility. He allowed the praise to come more freely, less premeditatedly, and it seemed to be working a bit, but only that - a bit.</p><p>So, Steve started to make a ritual of it. After every battle, he would find Tony immediately after debrief. He would offer him a glass of water, watch him drink, and offer him praise.</p><p>It was all so new, so uncharted for them both, and Steve was still learning what was good for Tony. What they had was fragile in its novelty, and Steve felt reverence for what Tony was trusting him to build. His candid plan was working, and quickly, their post-mission ritual began to evolve.</p><p>***</p><p>There was a mission, an abrupt onslaught that was subdued with ease and cohesion. But there was a moment in battle when JARVIS was temporarily overridden and Tony was sent hurtling toward the clouds against his consent. It was only a moment, and Tony regained control flawlessly, but as soon as it happened, Steve knew what was coming after the debrief.</p><p>Tony cornered him, viciously insulting, ranting, exclaiming in a fit of raving nonsense. But Steve was listening, and he knew it wasn’t nonsense. So when Tony spit out the culmination of his rant, he was ready.</p><p>“I’m not going back out there. You can just do it yourself.”</p><p>“Tony,” he said, easy and deep, ready to take a chance on what he had been building, “did I ever tell you how strong you are?” As anticipated, he saw Tony’s eyes dilate, his body stiffening at the words.</p><p>“Flattery’s gonna get you nowhere, Cap,” he bit out.</p><p>“You’re <em> safe</em>.” This phrase finally stopped Tony’s spiraling, and Steve knew it was the only opportunity he would get to push forward. “You’ve overcome so much, Tony. You have. Not just survived - <em> overcome. </em> It lives in you. I see that it does. You carry it with you every day. And every day, you choose to overcome it. That’s what makes you so strong.”</p><p>Tony said nothing, eyes still blown wide, body rigid, until he started to pace a bit. “What are you doing here, Freud? You wanna talk about my mom next?”</p><p>“I see what you do for others every day. You’re kind. And giving. And-”</p><p>“What the hell, Steve?”</p><p>“Tony, just, <em>let me</em>, ok?” Tony stilled, a perturbed look speaking over the silence that filled the room. “You’re <em> good.</em>”</p><p>Tony’s face flushed instantly. He didn’t attempt to leave. And Steve stayed the course.</p><p>“Here,” he offered the glass of water. “Drink.”</p><p>Apprehensively, Tony accepted the drink as their ritual dictated he would. With closed eyes, he took six long sips.</p><p>“You drug this or something?” he asked suspiciously, but Steve laughed anyway. </p><p>“No. Of course not.”</p><p>“Then I don’t get what we’re doing here. Is this all just about keeping me on the team?”</p><p><em>"Tony</em>,” his voice broke when he said his name. It was a fair question. Steve’s job, after all, was to be sure the team functioned in a state of cohesion. But this was a ritual that had far surpassed his professional obligations in both intimacy and affection. “No. <em> No</em>, this is not about the team. This is about <em> healing</em>.”</p><p>“I...don’t-”</p><p>“Let me show you.” Steve drew near enough to feel Tony’s bated breath against his skin. He reclaimed the glass, deliberately allowing their fingers to brush. Tony’s breath hitched, and it wasn’t without difficulty that Steve suppressed a smile.</p><p>He lingered a moment, searching Tony’s eyes before turning to put the glass down on a nearby table. </p><p>“You’re so handsome,” he started, barely breathing the words he spoke. He watched auburn eyes carefully as he continued his praise. “You look good. And smell good. But it’s more than that. Your heart is good. As is your mind." Steve leaned closer to whisper darkly in Tony's ear. "I bet you taste good, too. God, look what you do to me. I can’t help it when I’m around you.”</p><p>Steve shifted back a bit to give Tony some space. He wanted to push a bit, but didn't want to be presumptuous. As he waited for Tony’s response, he felt a shuddered breath linger across his skin.</p><p>“You need to hear the things I tell you, sure, that’s step one. Bigger than that, you need to believe them. And most important of all, you need to tell yourself these things.”</p><p>“But <em> why</em>?”</p><p>“Because you deserve to be loved! And since you need a little help loving yourself, well, then, Tony, I-” Steve faltered. What was he saying?</p><p>“How did you know?” Tony jumped to interrupt the thought he couldn’t quite bring himself to finish. “You know, that this…”</p><p>“I watched you.” If Steve was going to do this, he had to go for it. No more hesitation, no doubts or second-guesses. He knew what these words did to Tony, and he knew what he wanted to give to him. Now, it was out of his hands. Tony would have to decide whether or not to allow himself to fall through the wormhole and afford Steve the chance to prove himself.</p><p><em> Disarm yourself, Tony</em>, he thought. <em> Drop the nuke. Fall backwards. I’ll catch you. </em></p><p>In a flash, Tony surged forward, closing the gap, bringing their lips together. Kisses, soft and sweet, quickly turned desperate and needy, and carelessly wandering hands grew from curious to greedy.</p><p>“I love feeling you like this.”</p><p>The words flowed from him, and he began to feel the tension in Tony’s muscles ease under his hands. Familiar warmth filled him, dropping lower and lower in his core. Suddenly, there was too much fabric between their bodies. God, why was he still wearing so many clothes?</p><p>“Let me take care of you.” Steve uttered lowly. </p><p>“I don’t want that.” He pulled back to stare into Steve’s eyes, resolute in his statement. "Not just me."</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tony’s eyes were dark with lust, but was he really ready for this? Steve returned a kiss, slow and deep, before hoisting Tony upon his hips. “You tell me to stop, yeah?”</p><p>“I want this,” Tony pressed the words into Steve’s lips. He sounded sure. Steve knew better than to argue. He wanted this, too.</p><p>As if they had done this a thousand times before, Steve carried him to the meager couch tucked away in a forgotten corner of the lab, their lips never parting through the journey. </p><p>Steve placed him down gingerly, and settled his imposing frame against Tony’s. Feeling Tony’s slight body underneath him spurred his desire, but he veiled it with scrupulous movements, deliberate touches, and languid grinding of hips. They carefully began to remove superficial fabrics that concealed their skin. With each layer exposed, Tony’s zeal became more and more obvious, and Steve knew his own eagerness was entirely reciprocated. </p><p>“God, Tony, you look so good,” he moaned as he trailed kisses and alluring caresses across his skin. </p><p>Tony ground his hips against Steve, making his desire perfectly clear. “I want you,” he breathed.</p><p>Steve stalled for a moment. Of course this was his hope, and his intention. But hearing the words spoken aloud overcame him with an ineffable wonder.</p><p>“Right pocket,” Tony grabbed his pants from the floor and tossed them to Steve. There he found a small bottle of lube.</p><p>“Why do you-” </p><p>“For putting on the suit,” he huffed. “Well, it could be used for that. Or maybe I Indulge in wishful thinking from time to time.”</p><p>Nothing would ever turn Steve on more than Tony’s confession.</p><p>Dedicatedly, Steve opened Tony with a devotion and focus that seemed to push him to the edge. “I love your eyes,” Steve hummed, watching every complex emotion light up Tony’s face as he touched him. “You’re doing so good, sweetheart.”</p><p>Tony was whimpering, pliant and willing, and Steve knew he was ready.</p><p>Slowly, he pushed into him, praise still falling from his lips like pearls. “<em>You feel so good, Tony</em>,” he growled as he bottomed out. “I love your ass so much.”</p><p>He held them there a moment, searching Tony’s expression. It was a moment of complete and utter intimacy, both of them laid bare, sharing something so profound. He felt his cheeks heat, unsure if he was slightly embarrassed or simply adjusting to the complete vulnerability between them. All he knew for sure was that he felt astounding reverence for Tony.</p><p>Holding his gaze, Tony rocked his hips, and Steve’s body fluttered in response.</p><p>“Show me,” Tony taunted, a sultry smile gracing his flushed face.</p><p>Steve moved slowly, pulling out almost completely, only to push back in all the way to slot their hips flush again. He steadily increased his pace, watching Tony thoughtfully, attuned to every cue that he might want more or less or something entirely different.</p><p>“You feel incredible,” he murmured. As his thrusts grew more erratic, the words flowed more and more freely. “God, you feel <em>so good</em>.” He couldn’t help himself. Anything that came to mind poured from his soul before he knew what he was saying. “Oh, Tony, you take it so well. You’re too good to me.” He buried his face into Tony’s neck. Tony was tensing up, grinding hard against his movements, resisting as best as he could. Steve felt him unraveling fast, and if he was going to say all that he wanted Tony to hear, he would have to be quick.</p><p>“Relax, sweetheart,” he coached. “That’s it, you’re perfect, you’re doing so good.” Tony was shaking, and Steve finally took his twitching cock in hand. “<em>Good boy</em>,” he whispered into Tony’s skin.</p><p>With a cry, Tony came, shuddering violently against Steve. He held him through it, but the sensation was overwhelming, and Steve felt his own release possess him quickly.</p><p>“I love you,” he breathed into Tony's ear as he came.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Tony’s gasping voice was so raw sounded almost foreign. Steve pushed up and caught Tony’s gaze. The emotion was palpable, and as he came down from his orgasm, Steve could feel the trust radiating from Tony’s heart.</p><p>This moment was what Steve had slowly been building toward. Every compliment, every patient interaction had brought them here, and he knew he had done something right.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” he said as he slowly pulled out, returning his lips to kiss at Tony’s neck. “Insatiable, incredible, strong.” He rattled off every word of praise he could think was worthy of Tony as he held him tight, relaxing into a blissful afterglow.</p><p>“I’m not gonna quit.” Tony spoke softly into his chest.</p><p>“It’s ok to quit.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“You can change your mind.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Ok Tony.” He considered him judiciously. “A break, maybe? From time to time.”</p><p>“...Ok,” he finally conceded. </p><p>“But remember, you’re healing, yeah? After each mission you need to be grounded. Allow me to take care of you.”</p><p>“So, does that mean we’re gonna do this little ritual every time?” Tony teased.</p><p>Steve knew he would need to fill Tony’s mind with light, and chase away any lingering shadows cast from the mountains of trauma born of the work they did. Tony would need it constantly to help heal his mind of all they witness, day in and day out. He knew he would always be able to find the words Tony needed to hear to render his mind whole again. He would say them over and over until Tony believed it as if the words were born in his own mind. Forever. He would do this forever.</p><p>“Yeah,” he smiled. “It does.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>